La Caida de Piltover
by Dhante
Summary: Jayce tiene un mal presentimiento, algo malo esta por pasar...Dejenme Comentarios que tal les parecio, Cada Capitulo Saldra cada dia Gracias
1. Prologo

Prologo

-Jayce estaba caminando de rutina para proteger tu natal Piltover...,cuando el ruido de una explosion  
llamo su atencion.

-Que a sido eso, sera mejor que vaya a ver

Corrio hasta donde escucho la explosion, cuando llego vio destruido el generador de defensa de la ciudad...

-Que diablos a pasado

...

El edificio se va a caer-Jayce escucho que alguien grito- que alguien salve a las personas que esten atrapadas

-Jayce se encamino decidido, encontro muchas personas heridas, sabia que el generador tardaria en repararse, dejando a  
Piltover desprotegida

Luego de rescatar a varias personas, pregunto entre los espectadores si alguien pudo ver lo que habia pasado, mas nadie dijo nada.

Jayce fue a ver a Caitlyn para informarle sobre el asunto, pero al llegar a su oficina, se tomo la sorpresa de que no estaba.

Luego de eso fue a ver a Ezreal, un viejo amigo, le comento lo ocurrido...

-Asi que eso paso, Jayce

-Pues si, quien crees que haria algo asi

-Es imposible de determinar pero algo es seguro, lo hicieron con un fin

-Tengo una leve sospecha de quien fue...

-Encerio, puedes darme una pista o algo

-Pues el otro dia estube hablando con Garen, cuando visite Demacia

-Bien, prosigue

-Garen me dijo que unas fuerzas de quien sabe donde habian derrocado a todo Zaun.

-Espera, osea Zaun callo como si nada ante eso

-Lamentablemente si, espero que no sea el presentimiento que siento

-Esto es serio es mejor actuar, por cierto que paso con sus Campeones

-No se nada

-La academia de guerra ¿sabe sobre esto?

-Pues no lo se

-Bien Ezreal, ire a la academia de guerra por respuestas

Jayce encamino a la academia pero lo que encontro fueron solo ruinas

-Mierda! Pero que a pasado

Cuando volteo a ver...Vi estaba parado detras de el

-Maldita sea Vi! Siempre con lo mismo que diablos paso aqui

-Al parecer la misma fuerza que tiro Zaun, primero destruyo la academia de guerra

y se llevo consigo la muerte de muchos Invocadores y tambien corrompio a la gran Mayoria

-¿Aun quedan algunos?

-Si, pero no se donde pueden estar

Jayce siente algo...

-Maldita sea tengo ese maldito presentimiento, debemos volver a Piltover, algo esta pasando!

Ambos llegaron a Piltover y lo que encontraron fueron...


	2. Capitulo 1

Piltover parecia el caos en persona, habitantes corrian, los oficiales no sabian que hacer, Caitlyn no habia señales

-Esto es malo-Jayce parecia triste-si esto sigue asi, me temo que Piltover quedara destruida

-Tienes Razon, hay que encontrar a Ezreal y a Caitlyn, me pregunto donde estaran

De la nada vieron una figura saliendo de un edificio saliendo en llamas...

-Jinx...?-Vi mira un poco confusa debido al humo

Por otra parte Ezreal estaba intentando ayudar a algunas personas, cuando noto algo entre las sombras...

-Espera ¿que es eso?

No le dio mucha importancia hasta que, encima del edificio mas alto, se noto una imagen de una persona, vestia capucha y iba de negro...

-Queridos habitantes de la demolida Piltover, me complace anunciarles que la ciudad del progreso a caido a mis pies, como veran, estoy formando un reino

asi que ustedes habitantes van a ayudarme

Seguidamente lanzo un gas negro que subia y cubria toda la ciudad, la gente miraba asustada, hasta que empezaban a caer al suelo uno a uno

En la misma terraza del edificio mas alto, el encapuchado miraba feliz, lo que ocasionaba

-Deten esto, Ya estas bajo mi mira

-Caitlyn encerio piensas que no me adelante ¿a que me intentarias detener?

-Pero qu...

Caitlyn habia caido presa del maldito humo negro, mientras que el encapuchado, la miraba con ojos muertos

-Bien es hora de que me sirvas-diciendo eso lanzo una especie de conjuro

El cuerpo de Caitlyn empezo a cambiar, le salio un tipo de tatuaje negro en el brazo

-Despierta...

Caitlyn se habia vuelto inexpresiva y fria

-Bien, que desee que haga ¿Mi señor?

-Traeme a tus compañeros Jayce y Vi, tambien requiero de su presencia

-Y ¿Ezreal?

-A el matalo, no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez...

-¿Que paso?

-Solo ve...!

Caitlyn corrompida e inexpresiva salio en busca de sus compañeros...

Por otro lado Ezreal a lo lejos diviso a Jayce y a Vi, y se dirigio hacia ellos

-Ezreal que paso ¿donde esta Caitlyn?

-No lo se, no la eh visto pero...

Jayce y Vi se desplomaron al piso, por alguna extraña razon Ezreal no sufria el mismo efecto, al darse cuenta toda la ciudad estaba en ese estado

-Que ha pasado-Ezreal giro un poco la cabeza y alli estaba precisamente Caitlyn en un techo, observando atentamente

-Caitlyn que bueno verte no sabes lo que a pasad...-Caitlyn disparo su arma en contra de Ezreal para su buena suerte, se dio cuenta y se le teletransporto

a una distancia cercana

-¿Que diablos te pasa Caitlyn, porque me has querido matar?

Ezreal pudo notar la mirada frivola y sin expresion de ella, se pregunto si estaria relacionado con la Nube negra que asolaba Piltover

Caitlyn habia saltado y llego a los cuerpos inconscientes de Jayce y Vi, tomo a Vi y dejo a Jayce, pero balbuceo en su mente que regresaria por Jayce

Cuando ella se fue Ezreal salio de su escondite...

-Jayce amigo, despierta-sin respuesta alguna lo intento muchas veces hasta que- JAYCE! DESPIERTA!

-..., largate Ezreal dejame dormir

-Nada de dormir la ciudad es un caos

-Jayce abrio los ojos-Ezreal que es esa nube negra-Ezreal lo miraba

-Es bueno, no lo se, la divise hace rato cuando vi a Caitlyn-Señalando el techo que no era muy alto

-La viste, espera no esta Vi donde esta ella

-Caitlyn me disparo y se la llevo, no lo se, balbuceo que vendria por ti despues

-Amigo esto es un caos sera mejor que salgamos de la ciudad, pero antes deberiamos ir a rescatar a Vi y ver que diablos le paso a Caitlyn

-Buena idea

Ambos siguieron el rastro de Caitlyn, pero no daban con ella hasta que, a lo lejos divisaron dos figuras , una de ella tenia un sombrero muy grande asi que  
fueron tras ella, efectivamente Caitlyn traia a rastras a la inconsciente Vi, pero habia otra persona, un encapuchado...

-Bien hecho Cait, ahora solo ve por Jayce y mata a Ezreal...Olvidalo ellos ya estan aqui, vamos salgan no les hare ningun daño

Jayce y Ezreal Salieron de su punto de observacion y quedaron al descubierto

-Caitlyn encargate

-Si señor

Caitlyn alzaba su arma para disparar , pero esta vez Jayce fue mas rapido y disparo una pequeña bola electrica, que al impactar con Caitlyn la dejo inconsciente debido  
a la electricidad, Luego le apunto al Encapuchado

-Veo que quieres dispararme, vamos intenta

-Jayce disparo una gran bola Electrica pero aquel hombre lo bloqueo como si de una chispa se tratara, Ezreal viendo esto fue con Caitlyn mientras Jayce entretenia al encapuchado

-Aun no se como te liberaste Jayce, de donde vengo solo Ezreal es inmune salvo que, no...

Caitlyn estaba parado y con el en la mira, Ezreal tambien logro despertar en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo a Vi

-Bien esta es una batalla que no puedo ganar, no vine con compañia, por hoy me retiro, pero antes observen como su amada Piltover Cae a mis pies

-Alto! Jayce tiro una bola de electricidad atraves de un porta que puso, pero el enemigo se desvanecio en las sombras a lo lejos se escuchan gritos, los ciudadanos los tenian arrinconados

parecian maldecidos, Ezreal se dio cuenta que Caitlyn no tenia ese maldito tatuaje y tenia denuevo su mirada

-Sera mejor salir de Aqui, larguemonos de esta ciudad hemos fallado lo se no puedo negarlo

-Creo que tienes razon-dijo Caitlyn

-Pues apresurence, salgamos de la ciudad

Los 4 salieron abriendose paso entre la multitud, al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad salieron con lagrimas en los ojos, su amada Piltover estaba en ruinas

Sin saber que hacer, decidieron ir a Demacia y comunicar lo ocurrido, ya que pensaban que tal ves atacarian Demacia

Partieron, pero mucho viaje les esperaba...

Gracias por leer este capitulo como veran cada capitulo saldra cada dia, dejen comentarios,Que tenga un bonito dia!


	3. Interludio

Interludio

Las tropas demacianas al mando de Garen regresaban luego de una arduo labor contra Noxus, Garen pidio audencia con el rey Jarvan

-Pues hemos tenido un desempeño un poco mal, ambos bandos caimos ante el cansancio

-Eso demuestra que cada dia Noxus es mas fuerte, debemos reforzarnos

-Si señor

Inmediatamente entra un hombre, herido y lleno de moretones

-Ayudeme, porfavor...

-Soldados quien es este, saquenlo de aqui

-Padre somos Demacianos, creemos en la justicia, no es para que saques a un hombre primero debemos escucharlo-Dijo Jarvan IV que entraba justo a la sala

-Bien habla

-Primero yo soy Noxiano, segundo Garen usted y sus tropas no peleaban contra Noxus...

-Que, pero ahora que lo pienso no vi a Darius , Katarina , y/o a Swain en los campos...

-La verdad Noxus a sido tomada por unos vandalos, no se de donde vienen asi que, vino junto con ellos a pedirles ayuda

-Imposible, Noxus a sido nuestro enemigo desde siempre no les voy a ayudar

Interrumpe Swain...

-Bien y Dime acaso Demacia no es la ciudad de la Justicia, porque no perdonas y ofreces ayuda

-Swain...

-Mira no quiero que nos ayudes ni mandes tropas que es en vano...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Antes de atacar divise una nube negra, que corrompia a cada uno de nuestros ciudadanos, por suerte escapamos con algunos, y no pienses que primero fui a pedirte  
ayuda a ti, primero fui a la academia de la Guerra y sabes que encontre?

Hubo un silencio total, Jarvan estaba un poco confundido por esto

-Estaba destruido...

Un silencio mas abrumador invadio todo hasta que Swain prosiguio con su mirada frivola y ese maldito cuervo posado en su hombro

-Mira, mi cuervo me a informado que tanto Noxus fue destruida, quiero formar una alianza y resolver todas nuestras diferencias, y de paso junte este oro del as bovedas  
quedatelo y dame unas cuantas tierras que debemos reconstruir Noxus como un reino vecino

-¿Honraras tu palabra?

-Porsupuesto que si-Swain se retiro de la sala

En la sala del rey solo estaban Garen, Jarvan y el Principe discutiendo sobre eso

-Como pudiste padre, son Noxianos nos mataran mientras dormimos

-Como lo dice Jarvan, mi señor en que piensa

-Callense los dos, Swain es alguien de confianza anque haya sido nuestro enemigo en el pasado se que no dice mentiras

Por otro lado Swain caminaba junto con Darius y Katarina, por afueras de la ciudad

-Swain, si reconstruimos Noxus no cree que tomara demaciado tiempo

-No reconstruiremos Noxus , si no una gran fortaleza, con eso tendremos suficiente

-Pues creo que me tendre que acostumbra a las tabernas Demacianos-Katarina dijo eso en son de gracia

-Draven...-Darius miro al cielo pensativo

-Era tu hermano pero ya no lo es, mira que por poco nos mata, podrias ir acostumbrandote a estar sin el, hasta que todo este maldito asunto se resuelva

-Si-Dariuz respondio

Swain a lo lejos diviso un amplio terreno con la medida exacta de lo que queria, asi que empezo la construccion de la fortaleza junto con el poco pueblo Noxiano que  
les quedaba

Por otro lado, un grupo de 4 personas intentaba atravesar los largos caminos que separaban Piltover de Demacia...

Hasta aqui este fue un pequeño interludio si les gusto, dejen un comentario, es mi primer Fic y no se si lo hize bien, agradeceria criticas constructivas, gracias y Nosvemos  
en otro capitulo


End file.
